User talk:Hopestar
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Kate Daniels Series.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 23:06, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Why only series? Out of curiosity, why are you only adding Urban Fantasy Series? That leaves out some excellent standalones, including my favorite, "War for the Oaks". -- Wendy (talk) 03:50, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :Hi again. I answered your adoption request (and gave you the rights) yesterday before leaving this message. I'm afraid that's why I visited. On the other hand I did look around the wiki rather more than I might have for something like The Wiggles.... :Unfortunately, Urban Fantasy is not my main interest in reading. I do love War for the Oaks (by Emma Bull) as I mentioned above - it's one of my favorites in any genre. I'd be happy to fill in a page if you can set it up so I know what type of info and format you want. :For other standalones, I very much enjoyed the Jack of Kinrowan (Charles de Lint) duology which has been published as a single volume. There are also "Sunshine" and "Shadows" by Robin McKinley, and the extremely excellent "Neverwhere" by Neil Gaiman. As I'm writing this I keep thinking up more of them. :But I don't think I've ever read most of the series you've been adding unfortunately -- I had no idea there were so many in fact! -- Wendy (talk) 01:05, October 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Incidentally, Good Reads also has a list for Best Urban Fantasy Stand Alone Novels. -- Wendy (talk) 01:08, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :::I cannot imagine Sunshine in the literature section of a bookstore. It's a great book and I love it ... but it's about Vampires, demons and magic, and absolutely is fantasy. Young adult possibly... but really just fantasy. Actually Robin McKinley is one of my long-time favorite authors; but she (almost) never writes series. And Sunshine was a pretty big departure from most of her prior work. :::But as I said before, I don't deliberately look for urban fantasy; I just read a lot of fantasy (and mystery and young adult, and sometimes childrens books). Also I seem to read a lot of standalones... or the first book or two of a series and nothing further. For example, I read the first book of the Parasol Protectorate series, and if I can find it (I may not have kept it), I'll try to remember enough details to help you fill that one in. I didn't like it enough to search out the subsequent books in the series. -- Wendy (talk) 03:47, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thanks for starting the page -- I filled in a bit of it and will do more when I have a chance. How are you handling spoilers? It's one of the reasons I rarely write about books on wikis. ::::I read and like a lot of YA books so I wouldn't be surprised if it tilted a bit that way. I've never entirely been able to figure out how that label gets chosen for some books and not others when it comes to fantasy. -- Wendy (talk) 16:23, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hopestar! My name is Ariana- I'm on the Community team over here at Wikia. I absolutely love your wiki! I was hoping to make it a new main page- headers, background, logo, and better surface the content of your wiki on the main page. Do you have any questions/concerns/suggestions? Thanks so much! Best, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 21:11, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Awesome! Essentially- I will make the main page a little more visually friendly. Here is an example of a wiki I worked on recently to give you a little bit of an idea of what I do. I can work on a main page and upload it- and you can let me know what you think and if you want anything changed! I can also try to help promote your wiki in our "Spotlights" section (when you see recommended wikis pop up at the bottom of the page). Let me know if you have any more questions! Best, Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 21:33, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Very nice-- that's where I come in :)! A lot of users only like to add information and organize it- I like to help promote it and design it. If possible, can you send me a list of the most important categories that you want highlighted? Maybe 4-8 categories with a lot of pages, like Authors, types of books, etc. from this list? That would be a great help! I'll send you a link when the final look is done and we can go from there! Thanks Hopestar!! Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 22:01, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Actually- looks like there is a good list started on the main page. I can use this if you prefer! (list here). [[User:Asnow89|Asnow89] '''@ (profile)•(talk) 22:16, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Okay here is the look I created! Let me know what you think and if you want anything added or changed :) Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 22:50, March 10, 2015 (UTC) So much I don't know about Urban Fantasy! I work a lot over on the Books Hub, where we run Y.A. Society - a book club for Young Adult fiction. We do a LOT of fantasy books, so that's a lot of fun- but there are so many other Urban Fantasy sub-genres to explore! I featured the Urban Fantasy Wiki on the Books Hub "Explore" Section and I will promote it in our spotlights in 2 weeks when they are rotated out :) So glad you like the changes! If you need help with anything in the future, don't hesitate to ask. Also, of course, feel free to change anything on the main page if you think of better categories to promote. Have a great week! Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 16:52, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hopestar- Oh NO! That is so annoying, I apologize. I haven't heard of anything like that happening before-- I'll reach out to our Technical Support team to see how they can help. Stay tuned. Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 17:12, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Phew glad it went away! I'm always here to help if you run into issues again in the future. Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 23:01, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Dresden files Whaddaya expect? Publishers will be publishers and will do anything to maximise their profits. Though there was a time when Mr. Butcher got out two Files a year. Contentwise DF wiki needs quite a bit of work yet, I'm afraid. A good number of character pages need padding up, and I'm not sure if I like how a number of objects have been dealt with. DresdenFilesReader 20:20, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :Feel free to drop by, if/when you got the time and impulse - I might do with a different opinion. Though I doubt I'll be able to reciprocate; the Dresden Files is the only relic of a misspent youth where I devoured this kind of fiction. DresdenFilesReader 20:31, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::scratching head::: This could prove to be a pain in the sitting ducks. Amazon lists a projected dresden files book ("Peace Talks" for want of something more definite) on May 10th next year, refusing to give it a title. Positive statements by Amazon are not generally accepted as sources, meaning perhaps that negative statements (refusal to give a title) might be in the right. "Mirror Mirror" might come out at the end of 2018. Not even Harry Dresden can see that far in the future. Do you think that the way I've edited the Dresden Files series page is a good compromise? 09:45, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Parent Pages Hey Hopestar! I've added a Parent Page template for y'all to use on this wiki. If you want to see an example of it's use, check out- http://thediviners.wikia.com/wiki/The_Diviners_Wikia_Wiki:ParentPage/Lair_of_Dreams Let me know if you need any help with it! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/f/f1/Pineapple_u86.gif[[User:ThePK|''The'' PK]](Wall•Guestbook) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png 21:46, July 10, 2015 (UTC) demon accords CarverSindile (talk) 02:44, April 12, 2018 (UTC) how long have you read the demon accord book series How many have you read